A Rose is No Match for A Poisoned Blade
by hartfairy
Summary: Garry has had a crush on Ib for a while and he finally manned up and has planned to propose to Ib! But things change when a certain duke comes into the picture, and manages to steal Ib's heart right from Garry's fingertips. But then again comes the question, where did this mystery boyfriend come from? (T-rated for safety and I don't own anything. Not even the picture.)


(Prologue)

It was a misty autumn day. Nice and cool too, the perfect day for eating out.

Ib dressed in a dark red dress walked along with Garry in the fallen leaves, a dusty crunch sounding with each step. Garry was in his usual attire, green top, ragged blue coat, tan pants, ragged purple hair, and both were enjoying the walk. At first Ib's parents were very uncertain about their daughter hanging around the 18 year old, and banned her from seeing him. But as Ib grew older, their time increased by day. She was 18 now, and she was old enough to make her own decisions. They now almost every day walked with each other, usually going to a café.

The two held hands as they walked, Ib playfully swinging her arm back and forth. They casually glanced at each other, smiling softly and breathing in the bitter autumn air. It was a while before Ib spoke.

"So, Garry where are we going today?" She asked, her red eyes gazing into his. "Or do you wanna just walk around town?"

"Uh...How about the macaroon store. I hear they taste delicious this time of year." Garry bashfully replied.

"The macaroons always taste great, no matter what year." She added. "And plus, it doesn't really matter where we go. These walks with you are enough for me." Garry beamed. It was nice to know that she appreciated the strolls, especially since he enjoyed her company.

Ib rested her head gently on his shoulders, Garry could feel the butterflies in his stomach. These feelings he had for the brown-haired girl beside him were wrong to him. She was 18, and he was...well 32. The age seemed to matter to him, but that still did not compress his feelings for her. He felt very guilty in a way.

Trying to rid his feelings of discomfort he continued talking. "So..." he began, smiling faintly, his face cherry red. "Did you really want to go to the macaroon store then?"

* * *

(Present Day)

"Another breadstick basket, sir?"

"Y-yes please."

The waiter disappeared into the iron kitchen door and left Garry alone at the table. Garry caressed a red rose, the centerpiece of the table, his patience wearing thin, along with his hope. Where was Ib?! She has been absent from all of the times he invited her for anything! He had gone and bought the most darling ring too, arranged a resiorvation, and invited Ib to dine with him. He even arranged performers to play her favorite song.

They hadn't been dating, but with how both felt, and with all the time they've spent together, Garry thought it was time to say SOMETHING. With Garry's frustration growing, he continued to drum his fingers on the table and think.

"_What reason would she have to not show up_?"

"_Has she already forgotten me_?"

"_Is she attracted to women, and then would she reject my proposal_?"

"_Does she not have the same feelings as I_?"

"_Does she not care_?"

The questions were driving Garry mad as he rattled his brain trying to figure out the reason. To calm his nerves, he watched as various people came in and out of the restaraunt, moving faster and faster as he watched. It was little to no time at all before the waiter came back, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, It's midnight, we're closing. You have to leave."

"Hm? Oh...Yes. Here." Garry set money on the table. "Your tip."

As soon as Garry got outside, he lit a cigarette, the first one he's smoked in months. The harsh winter air soared against him, making his coat billow in the wind as he walked, smoke trailing past him. No one crowded the dark streets, as he preferred it now. He gazed at the faint moonlight, the moon mostly hidden behind thick oak trees and buildings. His apartment wasn't far from here, so the walk would be cut a little short.

He felt...numb. Ib wasn't showing up for a reason. She was home when he had showed up, asking if she could come to dinner. But yet here he was, smoking a cigarette, filled on breadsticks, heartbroken and alone, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep.

"Something must have happened. Ib would not just up and disappear like that!" Garry angrily thought.

"Something has happened, but am I really sure I want to know?"

* * *

(3 Weeks Ago, Monday, 5AM)

"_So, do you understand what you need to do_?"

"Oh yes, I was, well I am, me. It was one of my specialties."

"_I'm not talking about seduction_! _I need her to fall in love with you_! _You need her heart, not her body for that_!"

"I knew that. Otherwise I still wouldn't have half my power. So the object of discussion whom I need to lure? And please be clear about it."

"_Her name is...Ib. She's 18 years old, and she lives in a house she bought. It's near a lake, she has red eyes, and brown hair. And she also hangs around a purple haired man named Garry. She loves bunnies, calming walks, macaroons, Edgar Allen Poe, Romantic comedies, reading, art, roses, and she hates broccoli, forced exercise, mannequins, dolls, the color yellow, and deserted spaces_. **_That clear enough_**?"

...

"I'll find her in an hour."

* * *

(A/N: So...Like I said, I am **REALLY** bad at writing romances, (At least normal ones.) But enjoy and guess what? I came up with this pairing at **THREE IN THE MORNING**! :D Bai!)


End file.
